


Spirit Escape

by Rubyya



Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [5]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: This one isn't actually random characters, just a little end to wrap up the mess that is my other fics.
Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885756
Kudos: 3





	Spirit Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't actually random characters, just a little end to wrap up the mess that is my other fics.

“Something is wrong,” Boss Leader told Mr. Spender, floating around him, “Spirits are appearing where they shouldn’t.”

“About that,” Mr. Spender began.

“I was somehow dragged into King Catinine’s mindscape,” BL continued, ignoring Mr. Spender, ”but I was still also in the dream hub.”

“Yes I kn-,” Mr. Spender tried again.

Yet again, BL continued on.

“This could prove a serious problem if he could somehow bring himself into the dream hub.”

“Did you ask me here just to rant?” Mr. Spender tried to ask.

“If this phenomenon grew we could be in deep trouble,” BL muttered, clearly more to herself now than to Mr. Spender.

Sighing, Mr. Spender took a deep breath before yelling out, “I know what caused that to happen!”

“Excuse me?” BL asked, startled from her musings.

Straightening his tie and clearing his throat, Mr. Spender repeated what he had said.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” BL asked.

“I did try,” Mr. Spender muttered.

“Well then, what caused it?”

“It was a spirit the kids and I were chasing,” he began, “It’s power was the ability to split stuff. Hit all of us and Max’s sister. Luckily that ability turned out temporary. Isabe;’s spirit got separated from its tool but they found their way back to her by themself. Max’s grudge ended up at his house and as soon as Max returned home with the bat, it went back into it. Lucifer ended up talking with Max’s sister for a bit and as soon as she regained consciousness he retired back to my glasses. We didn’t know where King Catnine had gotten to but apparently he found his way to you.”

“What about the Burger kids spirit?”

“For some reason he didn’t go anywhere. All spirits accounted for however,” Mr. Spender finished.

“You tooled the spirit that caused this mess, correct?” BL questioned.

“Yes. It’s, currently at the dojo,” Mr. Spender said with some discomfort.

“In?”

“The dojo,” Mr. Spernder repeated.

“You did say that, but I am asking what item the spirit is in,” BL tried.

“I mean that the dojo itself is the tool.”

“At least that will keep it out of people’s hand for a while,” BL sighed.


End file.
